Princess Morbucks (1998 TV series)
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled little girl and a recurring antagonist on The Powerpuff Girls. She is the daughter of King Morbucks. She lives in an enormous manor with her father on the outskirts of the City of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. She is also known to have somewhat of a lisp (her s's sound like th's. However in "Twas the fight before Christmas" and "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey). In the episode "Boy Toys" it is revealed that she actually does have a mother because after she finished a phone call, she said to herself, "Man, my mom can be such a pain in the butt." Personality Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, and nasty, especially for a little girl. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her father will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she doesn't have real superpowers or crimefighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons (since the trio are loved by the whole town). In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Cash. As shown, she'll only love her father if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he gives her firm discipline despite the great extent to which he spoils her financially. Appearance Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is first shown in "Stuck Up, Up and Away" (her introductory episode) wearing a yellow sweater with a shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and matching violet shoes - this is exactly the same outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She mostly wears a yellow dress with a jeweled ruby tiara, black belt and gauntlets, that mimics the powers and looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay, and instead of trying to fly through the sky the same way the Girls do, she utilizes a jet pack. Her super powerpuff suit is a golden one with magenta shades. Like her enemies, the Powerpuff Girls, she has a signature colour: yellow. Powers * Fibre-o-tomic-omic - A super suit colored yellow. It increases her strength and speed far above the average PPG. The suit can deflect laser beams and when the hand part is held out, it can send supersonic screaming backwards. Also, it can give energy beams from the hand parts. But Princess Morbucks did not have it for a while as it was destroyed. * Bribery - In the episode "Meet the Beat alls," she exposed her powers with money, In the episode "Mo Job" she used a bunch of money to bribe Mojo into making her a weapon. * Money - In "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" she used stacks of burning dollar bills as Molotov Cocktails. * Superpowers - (lasted for a while) In "Twas the fight before Christmas," she was shown to be able to have the PPG's powers. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Money *Joining in villain groups *Shiny things *Having super powers *Possibly Brick *Being Mayor of Townsville *Making crime legal *Riding her limo *Making a false crime report * Being the center of attention (Powerpuff Girls Z) Dislikes *The Powerpuff Girls *The Rowdyruff Boys *Anything dirty *Being denied for being a Powerpuff Girl *Given cheap junk *When people doesn't answer whether she's naughty or not *People failing to do her services *Being on the naughty list *Being defeated *Being arrested *Santa Clause *Having her property stolen. *Having to make crime illegal Appearances * "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" (first appearance) * "Birthday Bash" * "Daylight Savings" (non-speaking cameo) * "Mo Job" * "Bought and Scold" * "Equal Fights" (mentioned) * "Meet the Beat-Alls" * "Super Friends" * "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas" (main antagonist) * "The Boys are Back in Town" (non-speaking cameo) * "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" * "Boy Toys * "Documentary" * "A Made Up Story" (non-speaking cameo) * "Roughing It Up" (non-speaking cameo) * "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿" Gallery Click here to visit Princess Morbucks' gallery ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Appearance In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Princess Morbucks' real name is Himeko Shirogane. She is in the same school as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru (the Powerpuff Girls Z). In this series, Princess is 13 years old. Princess was struck by black light, which makes her eyes, hair, and socks change. Unlike the original, she does not want to become a Powerpuff Girl, but rather, get more attention to herself. Her powers are used based on her wants to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occurred while she was evil. She initially has a strong hatred for Momoko, Miyako, and Karou, trying to get them into trouble even when she is not evil, but she becomes friendlier toward them as time goes on. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko (Duchess Morbucks in English), who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation (Also if her cat's voice is different then Princess will transform into a different creature with different abilities entirely). Note her appearance is similar to both Mario's Princess Peach & Daisy, having similar physical features and attire. Trivia * Princess is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Warbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the afro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent film adaptations. * Princess appears in every season of the The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)1998 TV series except the first season. * During the scene in Stuck Up, Up, and Away where she introduces her new outfit to the kindergarten class, the robe she uses to as a drape to cover it is a stylized version of Elizabeth II's coronation/state robes. * The villain Femme Fatale, from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Princess Morbucks as "that little brat". * She was rejected membership by both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys at least once. * In the Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary Top 10 Villains countdown, princess was placed at #4. * In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as "Greed". * Princess seems somewhat similar to Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, as both characters are rivals to the protagonists and can be compared to royalty (Princess's name is also based on a royal status, and Mandark has described himself as a "Monarch of Darkness"). * In the opening intro, Princess wears white boots instead of black ones, and is also seen without her stockings. * She is one of the four primary enemies of the girls who are children. The others being The Rowdyruff Boys Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Beat-Alls Category:Children Category:Powerpuffs Category:Supervillains